


【卜洋卜】S-T-A-R（双O泥塑短打一发完）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【卜洋卜】S-T-A-R（双O泥塑短打一发完）

Kwin自小长在国外，与国内不大一样的大环境让他长成了一只188的快乐小鸟，藏了一肚子的浪漫心思。经由上帝精心雕琢的五官，绵如冬日暖阳的独特嗓音，享受滚滚尘浪却又通透洒脱的性格，在他没分化之前身后就不缺各式各样的追求者，17岁分化成O后更是举手投足间都在勾人魂魄。一抬手，一转身，都能引得旁人前赴后继讨他欢心，恨不得将天上的月亮都捧给他。  
一开始Kwin只是在油管上发发日常，分享一下自己的有趣灵魂来拯救生活中挣扎的大众。后来发了几首自己的原创曲，反响都不错，就走上了独立歌手的路子。他唱歌自带一种欲气，单纯的歌词被他那把嗓子一浸，都要使听者琢磨一下，想入非非。虽然他的歌或多或少都有不言明的隐晦暗示，他本人倒是大方得很，早早坦言自己是个泛性恋，什么AAOO男男女女，感觉对了都是宝贝。几段感情也都坦荡公开，歌也确实好听，无论是人品还是作品都无可非议，从网红变成歌手，从国外火到国内便也不稀奇了。

Katto在Kwin还没红时就关注他了，一开始只是一个视频，觉得看着顺眼极了，忍不住寻找更多有关他的信息。摸索着用VPN翻墙，把英文歌词一句句查字典翻译，Katto前期自个儿捣鼓了不少。后期Kwin火了，他就不用费这个劲儿了，身边人的反应也从“这谁？”变成了“原来你好这口~”。对此192 的Omega懒得多费唇舌，喜欢就是喜欢，是A是O 重要吗？

有次Kwin来国内开巡演，顺便接受了一些杂志的采访与硬照拍摄，一个熟识的学姐知道Katto喜欢Kwin，正好她还欠这学弟一个人情，就给Katto弄了个工作证，领着他去棚里看看本尊。

Katto就远远站着，看Kwin躺在一张堆满软垫的大床上，白嫩足尖轻轻点地，修长的身躯舒展如风中柳条，多情双眼似笑非笑，肉感唇瓣上一点水光似亮非亮，微红面颊如含桃花，人间春色被他占了九分，剩下一分本来是借给三月雨的，结果在他注意到Katto的那一刻，这一分也赖在Kwin这儿不肯走了。  
Katto眼见躺着的Kwin翻了个身，玉藕般的手臂支着头，小腿翘起，脚踝有点浅浅的粉色。他努力去分辨空气中那突然出现的一丝醇厚果香，却发现床上的人正瞧着他，上挑眼尾藏了几滴多情，嫩红舌尖在齿列后若隐若现，笑得比能化坚冰的春水都要柔，都要美，直教人心底荡荡漾漾，沉进温柔乡。Katto愣住了，怎么会有人好看成这样，何况这位自己仰慕已久的撩人精还盯着他，眸子黑黑亮亮，一派天真，偏又摆出一个惑人的笑，让人犹疑不定。

Kwin早就注意到这个192的小Omega了，年纪小就是不会藏心事，眼里炽烈纯粹的喜爱直愣愣的投到他身上，把他逗乐了。在气味混杂的棚里，带着奶香的薄荷味格外有趣，加上那双微微下垂的圆眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，有点嘟起的丰软唇瓣，让Kwin想把他搂在怀里，亲亲他，再掐一下那双紧实有肉的大腿，逼出他受不住的轻叫。

等Kwin结束这个棚里的拍摄，学姐也和Katto说时间到了，Kwin要稍作休息再转棚。Katto本来想在离开前去要个签名来着，转念一想又打消了这个念头。正当他在拍摄场地的走廊里磨磨蹭蹭时，一个工作人员急匆匆地走来，许是看见他脖子上挂着的工作证，就把手里的东西塞给他，催他去421号房交资料，说完就风一般离开了，Katto连说一个字的机会都没找到。他低下头看了看怀里的一沓文件，多是英文的，应该挺重要，送完文件就离开，Katto默默想着，回头望了望之前Kwin待过的那个棚，寻着门牌号往421房走去。

来往的人都步履如风，没人注意421房这个在角落的小杂物间。Katto正想敲门，却发现门根本没锁，一只手伸出来把他扯进房间，又麻利的反锁了门。Katto手里的纸张洒了一地，被拉得踉踉跄跄，撞上一具又热又软的身体，原本淡到几乎不存在的果木香一瞬间爆发开来，将Katto裹挟进情热洋流。  
Kwin如愿以偿地咬上那瓣肉唇，两条舌头湿湿黏黏地缠在一起，唾液打湿衣襟。纯情的小Omega就这么懵懵懂懂地献出了自己的初吻，接下来还要献出自己的处女。他手足无措地搂上Kwin的脖子，惹来正解他裤带的美人一声低笑，Katto不能拒绝，也不想拒绝，在舌尖被Kwin含住轻咬时他就湿了，新鲜的热液不断地从那个青涩而渴望的小穴里一波一波地挤出，阴茎也可怜兮兮地挺起来，Katto随着Kwin的抚摸将自己往他手里送，像是干涸的旅人得到甘露的救赎。Kwin看着未经人事的Omega眼角湿红，又安慰似的吮吸那两粒鼓鼓的肉珠，同时指尖在那泥泞的穴口周围轻轻画着圈，撩拨得Katto溢出哭腔，呜呜咽咽地将头埋在他的颈窝。他将两根手指送入那热切张合着的小穴，并不温柔地抽插扩张，敏感的花穴深处不断挤出粘液，内壁讨好似的挤压着，没过多久Katto就射了一次，腥膻的精液打湿了两人的腹部。Kwin咬着Katto后颈的腺体，拉开那两条结实有肉的长腿，狠狠操了进去，顶得Katto泪花儿直掉，呻吟一声声的压不住。Kwin用自己被唾液润得水红的唇瓣去蹭Katto的耳尖，黏黏糊糊地喘着：“别叫啦，你想让所有都知道我操粉吗？嗯？”Katto软了腰，用手乖乖捂住嘴，泪汪汪地从嗓子里发出类似小奶狗的声音。Kwin爱得不行，他很久没有这么情动了，前边被刚刚开苞的小处女吸得又紧又爽，后穴也又热又痒，晶亮的体液打湿了腿根。他俯下身去，轻轻地舔Katto颤抖的肩胛骨，像是在对待一朵滴着晨露的花，可下身却干得又凶又急，那个红肿的小穴周围一塌糊涂，幼嫩的内壁被怒张的阴茎带出来又狠狠插回去，肉体撞击的声音在小而昏暗房间内黏腻作响。  
等Kwin射出来后，两人有一小段时间还维持着身体相连的姿势。Katto像一只献祭的羔羊般主动贴上Kwin的唇，湿哒哒地厮磨。Kwin抽出自己的阴茎，用手去接那个靡红小穴吐出来的浓稠白精，然后叠着Katto的手，引他往自己后穴探。四只手指将褶皱撑得平滑，甬道内包住的清液一下子打湿了两人的手，混着白浊腻腻地往下滴。感受到手指被肉壁贪婪吮吸，Katto的阴茎硬了起来，情欲潮红漫上他的脸颊，顾不得自己一塌糊涂的后穴，他动了动手指，满足地听到Kwin哑哑的呻吟。Kwin示意他取出手指，然后跨坐在Katto身上，将滴着水的小穴对准他的阴茎，晃着腰坐了下去。被高热的内壁紧紧含着，这样的刺激让Katto的后穴又泌出体液。Kwin撑着他的胸膛，哼哼唧唧地喘，头向后仰，细白的脖颈拉扯出一道优美的弧线，浑身上下都湿淋淋的，仿佛他是一汪被薄膜包住的水，现在这层膜被Katto捅破了，热流就不受控制地涌出来。他被操开了，操透了，操他的人还拉他的手与他十指相扣，会糯糯地凑上来吻去他的泪水与汗滴，他舒服极了，舒服的要融化了。

Kwin最先回过神，他待会儿还有一场拍摄。他看着低垂眼眸，睫毛颤颤的Katto，从随身的包里掏出一只唇膏，在Katto狼藉不堪的大腿内侧留下自己的号码，最后整理好自己，施施然走出门，将两个Omega的缠绵留在一片散乱的小房间。

结果接下来的拍摄暂停了许多次。因为Kwin身上环绕的情欲气息实在太过撩拨，发红的眼角，微肿的双唇，餍足慵懒的神情，许多在场的工作人员都心猿意马，差错不断。这组照片也引起了热议，透过图像满溢出来的色气让人不禁猜想是否真的是事后。

就不要问为什么后来国外歌手Kwin和国内模特Katto会成为限定组合了，他俩一起在台上表演，气氛旖旎到所有人都觉得他们在打炮。  
那下了台有没有打炮呢，这种问题也就别问了。


End file.
